Keine Tachibana
Agito Tachibana (橘=亜紀人, Tachibana Agito) is a Nightwalker, and one of the Ten Wizard Saints, replacing Ryou Nagareboshi. Quiet, subdued, and graceful, yet possessing a morbid sense of humour, Agito's appearance and magic match her personality perfectly. Despite being for all purposes and intents, a zombie; Agito is regarded as the most beautiful of the female Wizard Saints. Her creator is unknown; and she remains a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma to all but herself; and even then, she knows very little about herself. Agito is also Persona's new main character in all stories she is featured in, replacing Gai Nagareboshi. Appearance Agito, despite what her true age reveals, is a woman of immense beauty who appears only as a recently matured adult. Her slender figure, graceful posture and quiet nature only add to this innocent yet striking beauty. Her primary attraction is her long, wavy purple hair, which is left constrained in two braids, which traverse down to her waist. Her fringe, left flowing in the wind, and bangs, caressing her face, with two clips keeping the rest of her hair neat and intact. Her attire is what seems to be the most interesting thing about her, and is rather machine-like in its very nature, but still is considered rather fashionable. It consists of a long-sleeved, almost robotic top which covers up most of her entire upper body, barring the revealing of a small portion of her cleavage. This top is a very dark purple, with several instances of lighter purple and grey lining around the entire top. Her lower-body attire is similar to this one, being a short skirt which goes down just to above her knees, as to be modest enough for her peers. The skirt is rather form-fitting, revealing Agito’s slender figure. The skirt is dark purple, like her top, and has lighter purple lining across the sides of it. To finish the attire off, she wears long, dark purple boots, which like the rest of her attire, have lighter purple and grey lining around the entirety of it. Personality and Traits History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Agito, despite her lithe appearance; is tremendously skilled in hand-to-hand combatant, which often takes her foes offguard. She prefers to bombard her opponent with a flurry of bone-shattering kicks delivered at breakneck speeds, though she will occasionally throw in a punch or two for good measure. While she prefers to utilize her dark magic, it has been shown that she is able to defeat even S-Class level foes with brute strength alone. Agito's incredible skill in the art is drastically enhanced by her inherent immense strength, giving her the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. She has been shown to take down nearly S-Class level mages with only the aesthetically pleasing butterfly kick. Agito's fighting style is freestyle and improvised; it follows no particular code of honor at all, and so if necessary, she will actually attack women, hit below the belt, attack even if her opponents have their backs turned on her or are otherwise unprepared or unsuspecting, use allies or opponents as human shields or even bite her opponents. While fighting, Agito can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against her enemies. Immense Speed: Immense Strength: Immense Durability: Magic-based Abilities Tremendous Magical Power: Caster Magic User: Magic Forms Darkness Magic: Darkness-Make: Shadow Magic: Disassembly Magic: Relationships Trivia *Agito was created with the purpose of not only replacing Gai, but to be a shining example of what users can do without Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Female Category:Nightwalker Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Ten Wizard Saints